


Witchs Can Love

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, not that graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall the worst witch of them all and your brothers couldn't be more pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choices

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it I will continue and post the next chapter one week from now.

You weren’t sure how it had come to this but here you were sitting in a bar with a witch, the King of Hell, and your two brothers, Sam and Dean. 

Rowena, the witch, was currently bound by iron chains but still had a smug look on her face. You couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was with her long red hair and out of place evening gown. 

“You either help us get Castiel back or we will just kill you,” Dean threatened. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’ll help you but I need help as well, I need an assistant,” Rowena gave a wide smile. 

“I’ll get you whatever you need,” Sam informed her. 

“Not you moose, I want her,” Rowena pointed her long and dainty finger at you. 

“Me?” You asked confused. 

“Why specifically her?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“I’m tired of being stuck with all you men, I want to be able to have some small talk with the girl. Besides magic works best with us females,” Rowena gave a wink. 

Dean looked at Crowley to see if he had a reason as to not let you work with Rowena, Crowley just shrugged. Dean then looked at you, his little sister, he had always been protective of you careful not to let you get in harm’s way but his hands were tied. He could tell Rowena no and make sure you were safe and not get Castiel back or he could take the chance and get his angel. 

You gave him a smile, “Dean, I’ll be fine. Won’t I Rowena?” 

“Perfectly safe,” Rowena nodded. 

You were going to do everything it took to get Cass back and you knew Dean would too. Dean had yet to admit it but both you and Sam knew that Dean was in love. Dean only had eyes for Castiel  
when he had come back; it was ridiculous that he just wouldn’t admit it already. 

“Now Dean would you so kindly take these silly chains off me,” Rowena batted her eyes. 

Dean dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked Rowena. 

“Come on sweetheart,” Rowena led you to the exit of the bar. 

“Hold on a minute we need to have a word with you,” Sam interrupted the escape. 

“Yes?” Rowena asked innocently.

“Not you, I’d like to talk to my sister,” Sam rolled his eyes. 

Dean and Sam walked to a back room and you followed them closing the door behind you. 

“They can probably still hear us you know?” You stated the obvious. 

Dean didn’t seem to care, “You have to be careful with this witch, okay?”

“I understand the situation Dean. Now can I please go so we can get started on this?”

“Yeah, let’s get Cass back,” Sam said looking determined. 

You were walking out of the backroom when Dean grabbed your arm, “Oh and Y/N try not to sleep with this witch,” he grinned at you. 

“That was one time,” you blushed. 

Two years ago you had met this girl at the bar while on a hunt for a witch; you ended up in bed with her not knowing that she was the witch that you had been looking for. Dean and Sam had never let you forget it, probably because she went home with you instead of Dean no matter how hard Dean tried. 

Walking out of the backroom Rowena gave a grin, “Now do we have permission to leave?” she asked sweetly. 

“Let’s go,” you walked passed her and out of the bar, she followed closely behind. You opened the door to the passenger side of your 1968 Chevy Camaro, Dean had his baby and you had yours, you held open the passenger door and let Rowena in. 

“Where do we need to go?” You asked starting the engine. 

“We need to acquire a few ingredients and then go to a secluded location where we can create the spell.”

“How long is this going to take?” You asked following Rowena’s directions to where her she claimed to be keeping her stash of ingredients. 

“Oh well getting the stuff and then going to my fortress will take all day then getting the spell prepared will take about three days,” Rowena explained. 

“A spell can take that long?”

“Well of course dear, magic doesn’t happen overnight.”

You didn’t ask any more questions and the rest of the ride was silent. Twenty minutes later you were arriving at the first destination. 

“Why don’t you check in with your brothers so they know that I haven’t done anything despicable to you while I retrieve what we need,” Rowena smiled and walked off. 

You decided Rowena was right and it would be a good idea to check in with the boys.

The phone rang a few times and a voice came one the line, “Hello Darling, Mommy dearest giving you trouble already?”

“Where’s Dean?” 

“He is on his eighth drink so he isn’t really up for talking,” Crowley said, you could just hear the smirk in his voice.

“Alright then can you please put Sam on the line?”

“One minute,” Crowley said, you listened in and heard him call for Sam.

“Hello,” Sam came on the line.

“Crowley still calls you moose I see,” your lips turned up into a smile. 

“Shut up. What do you want?” Sam asked.

“Nothing I’m just checking in with you, thought you might’ve thought that I was dead or something. However since you aren’t concerned I will leave you be,” you joked. “Oh and Sam make sure Dean doesn’t drink himself to death.”

“On it,” Sam informed before the line went dead. 

You gave a sigh and slipped your phone into your back pocket.

“Having a little spat are we?” Rowena spoke behind you.

“Get in the car,” you ordered. 

“So demanding,” she gave another smile. 

“Please just get in the car,” you sighed in annoyance. 

You slid into the driver’s seat and took a deep breath; this was going to be a long day. “Where is your secret fort Rowena?”

“Secret fort,” Rowena scoffed. “You make me sound like a child; you do realize I’m much older than you, right?”

“Yes I realize you are a crazy old bat,” you laughed. 

Rowena scowled at you, “I don’t like you at the moment.”

“Fine with me,” you spoke not even glancing her way. You followed her directions but were supposed to be on a stretch of highway for another two hours according to the navigator. 

An hour into the drive and Rowena started complaining, “I’m feeling a bit famished, could we grab a bite to eat,” she asked politely. 

You looked at her hard to see if she was up to something but she genuinely seemed hungry when her stomach began to growl. 

“Yeah, okay,” you pulled off at the next exit.


	2. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a meal without a bit of a confrontation by fellow hunters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting Super early due to positive responses and the fact that I talked to Ruth Connell today and she remembered me from NashCon

You looked around the exit ramp to find the best place to eat when you noticed a Biggerson you pulled into the parking lot. 

“I hope you don’t think that we are eating here,” Rowena looked at you in disgust. 

“Sorry sweet cheeks but I have fifty dollars in my pocket so we are slim on pickings,” you explained. 

“Fine,” Rowena pouted.

“Why are you this way?” You asked in interest and to be honest you were being a bit condescending. 

Rowena looked at you confused, “Whatever do you mean?” 

“You wear evening gowns in the middle of the day; you stay at extravagant hotels and eat at expensive restaurants that you can’t afford. You are constantly trying to kill your son and my brothers, also Cass says that you’ve only loved one thing and you killed him.”

“Well I guess if I killed him I didn’t truly love him,” she smirked. 

“I guess not, but why did you love a child that wasn’t yours?”

“Why do you let your brother boss you around?” Rowena retorted. 

“It makes him feel better, at least I believe it does, when I listen to his orders it makes him feel like he is keeping me safe,” you answered honestly. You weren’t even sure why you were telling anyone this let alone her. “Anyways why don’t we go in to eat and then we are stopping and getting you a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before continuing.”

“Why is it you want me to change?”

“Oh Rowena I could never wish for you to change I just wish you to blend in, if other hunters find you they will stop at nothing to bring you down and at the moment we need you.”

“I can blend,” Rowena frowned.

“Honey, not in that you won’t,” you hated to try and make anyone change what they felt most comfortable in but honestly this was for everyone’s safety. You knew that other hunters knew Rowena’s description and so did Crowley’s rogue demons. “I promise as soon as we get this taken care of and we no longer need you, you can change into whatever clothes you like best. Right now we just need to keep everyone safe.”

“After you don’t need me anymore your brothers and Fergus will have my head,” she looked smug. 

“Well I won’t let my brothers harm you however I can’t make any promises about your son after all you did try to kill him numerous times.”

“All in good fun,” Rowena smirked. 

“We have been sitting in this car for some time and I think we should probably go inside because we are not eating in this car,” you grinned at her. 

You reached back to grab your wallet so you would be able to pay for the food and when you came back to a sitting positon you noticed Rowena staring at you, “What?” you asked. 

“Oh nothing, just hungry is all,” Rowena spoke before opening the passenger side door. You followed after. 

The two of you were seated at a table for two and the waitress brought the two of glasses of water. You already knew what you were getting but you figured Rowena being the person she is probably never set foot in a place like this. You leaned over the table and whispered, “You can’t go wrong with the waffles and coffee or the cheese fries.”

“Waffles at this time?”

“Waffles are good at any time of the day, waffles mean love,” you grinned. 

“Will that be what you are ordering?”

“Most definitely,” you answered. 

“Well then I will get the…cheese fries and a burger,” she looked to be grossed out by the idea, “and then you can have some of my cheese fries and I’ll have a bite of your waffle.”

“Deal,” you agreed. You were paying attention to Rowena when something caught your eye. You looked over and saw two familiar hunters eyeing the two of you. 

“So I couldn’t help but overhear that you slept with a witch,” the redhead smirked at you.

“Yes,” you blushed, “and I heard that you attempted to sleep with Lucifer.”

“Well I do like someone who can be a bit badass,” she took a sip of the water.

“What are you looking at?” Rowena asked. She turned her head to where you were looking, “Oh are you thinking they are looking to try and, oh what’s the phrase, pick us up?”

“I don’t think they are interested in us for the reason you are thinking,” you spoke honestly. You eyed them down as they were staring at you, letting them know that you weren’t going to put up with their shit. 

They were still staring you down when the food arrived; the waitress placed the food on the table and gave the two of you a knowing wink before leaving. 

You looked to Rowena to see her take a tentative bite of the cheese fries; you watched her face turn into a pleased grin. “This is very good,” she smiled, mouth still full. She pushed the fries towards you, “Take some.”

A grin spread across your face, “Alright but only if you try a bite of this.” You cut off a piece of the waffle making sure to get a good portion of whip cream and syrup on it. Rowena leaned forward and you fed her the bite of waffle. 

She chewed and swallowed the food, “With the way I’ve lived my life I am never going to get into the pearly gates but I am sure that is what heaven would be like.”

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh at her statement, “Honey I doubt many of us are going to get up top.” Your laughter died off when you noticed that the two men were walking toward you; you wrapped your fingers around the hilt of the knife hidden in your jacket. 

“Your brother know you’re whoring yourself out to a witch…again?” He let out a laugh.

“I don’t know Randall, does your brother know that you’re the reason his wife is dead?” In an instant Randall was charging towards you, reaching for his knife but you were already up and had your knife at his crotch. “I wouldn’t do that, well unless you don’t want to keep your balls.”

You watched Johnny pull Randall back from you but Randall wasn’t done just yet, “What’s wrong with you Winchesters? You used to be the best hunters out there but every turn all I see is you befriending the monsters we are supposed to kill or in your case sleeping with them.”

“Do I hint jealousy?” Rowena stood up next to you and gave the hunter a smirk. 

“Well you see Randall has been trying to get into my pants since the moment we met,” you let her in on the history between the two of you.

“Why would I want some dyke?”

“And why would I want some sweaty, disgusting, bigoted man?”

He scowled at you but you quickly reminded him that your knife was still placed near his penis. “I guess I’ll see ya around,” you smiled at him before he turned and walked out of the restaurant. 

Rowena sat down first and you quickly followed, you looked at her and she stared back at you. You watched her for several seconds and she never took her eyes off of you, “What?” You felt yourself blush at her intense gaze. 

“That was badass,” she grinned, “I mean no magic or anything all you had to do is put a wee knife against his pecker and he backed down. You didn’t take his shit, I like it.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not hungry anymore. Want to head to the store and get you some different clothes so guys like that don’t recognize you?” 

“Fine,” Rowena answered her face falling at the thought. 

Dropping a few bills on the table the two of you walked out of the diner and found the closest shopping center. You could tell that Rowena was displeased with rural shopping area and was waiting for her complaints, they never came.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Rowena a new wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proof read it but was running on no sleep so I hope this chapter is as excellent as the last few :)

You pulled into the lot, grabbed your wallet and the two of you found a store that would be helpful. “Some jeans and tops for when we are out in the open and maybe some boots or shoes for running purposes,” you glared down at her heels, “How do you possibly run in those?”

“I don’t run I just kill the people who are after me, usually.”

You split up to cover the store better, you found some dark jeans and a few blouse types of tops you pulled the ones that looked to be in Rowena’s size. Peering around the store you looked for the redhead, when you couldn’t find her right away a panic set in and you prayed that she hadn’t given you the slip, Dean and Sam would’ve killed you if you had lost the only witch that could help bring Castiel back. 

You felt a tap on your back and turned to see her behind you with a few clothing items in her hand. You let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the clothes from her hands, “Let’s get you a fitting room.”

After flagging down an attendant and getting the door unlocked to the dressing room you gave the pile of clothing back to Rowena and watched her walk into the dressing room. 

You sat at the overstuffed chairs that were usually saved for the men that were stuck shopping with their girlfriends. You flipped through a magazine looking at clothes that you would never be able to wear due to your job. Thinking about your life choices and what you would be doing at the moment if you had decided to get out of this life.

You were lost in thought only coming too when you heard a cough, you looked up to see Rowena in a pair of skin tight jeans and a low cut top. You just stared at her; you figured this is how other woman felt when they see a man that usually dresses in a suit dress in a casual pair of clothing.

Rowena walked towards you and you continued staring at her, unable to speak. She was stunning and very sexy; she filled out the jeans better than anything you had ever seen before. “Well what do you think?”

“I-I think you look very…uh nice,” you stuttered. 

“I just look nice?” She gaped at you obviously offended. 

“You look stunning,” you blushed even more. 

“Now that is something I agree with,” she grinned turning in the mirror to get a better look at herself. You still hadn’t taken your eyes off of her until she went back into the dressing room. 

The woman who had let Rowena into the dressing room came up to you, “Your girlfriend looks really pretty.”

“She does look very pretty but she isn’t my girlfriend,” you gave her a smile. 

“Oh well in that case my name is Savannah,” she gave you a wide smile extending her hand out to you. 

You took her hand and shook it, “I’m Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you Y/N, are you from around here?”

“I can be tonight if you’d like?” You gave her a wide smile, clearly indicating that you would be more than willing to take her somewhere tonight. You heard a faint cough but you were too busy hitting on the sales girl to turn your head until the cough came again a bit louder this time. 

Finally you turned your head to face the direction of the noise to see an agitated looking witch, you gulped, “What?”

“Well sweetheart I was just wondering what you were thinking of this sundress that your new friend picked out,” Rowena smiled sweetly but you could see in her eyes that any second Savannah was most likely going to be dead. 

You looked Rowena up and down as she gave a small spin and this time you were completely speechless, you just gave a small nod of approval completely forgetting about the sales girl. 

“If you just gather up a-all your clothes that you want I’ll pay for them and we can continue the trip,” you mumbled before digging in your bag for your wallet. Dean wouldn’t mind if you used the credit card because you were sure the thirty dollars in your pocket wasn’t going to pay for the stack of clothes she had decided on. 

After paying the cashier the eighty-five that was owed for the clothes you were on your way out of the mall and heading back to the car when your phone began to ring, you saw the caller ID flash Dean’s name. 

You answered the phone, “Hello.”

“Was it really necessary to stop this mission for shopping?” Dean said with an aggravated tone. 

A sigh escaped your lips, “Sorry but hunters were causing issues and we thought it would be best if we got Rowena some clothes that had her blending in and not standing out.”

“Who was causing issues?” Dean asked clearly concerned.

“Randall.”

“God I hate that guy,” Dean sighed.

“You and me both,” you smirked.

“Wait does that mean Rowena is wearing something besides those ridiculous dresses?” You could hear the dirty thoughts running through Dean’s head.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to sleep with witches,” You reprimanded him.

Dean coughed, “We aren’t I just find the idea of her in something else funny.” 

“Is that Dean,” Rowena whispered behind you after she came back from the restroom changing into her new clothes. She was wearing a pair of back tight jeans and loose white top. You felt your mouth go dry as you nodded yes. 

Rowena didn’t hesitate grabbing the phone from your hands, “Hello Dean, don’t you worry I haven’t turned your sister into anything grotesque.” 

You couldn’t hear Dean’s reply only a muffled yelling from the other line.

“That is very rude, you shouldn’t talk like that to me after all I am helping you,” Rowena smirked at you. You heard another shout from the phone. 

“He no longer wants to talk to me,” Rowena grinned handing the phone back to you.

“It’s me,” you told Dean.

“I can’t wait to kill her,” Dean muttered.

“Yeah,” you told him but you weren’t going to let that happen, you had taken a liking to Rowena and you didn’t believe she deserved to die. “Well we better hurry up if we want to make it to our destination before it gets completely dark. I will talk to you later.” You hung up feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

You felt guilt bleed through you at the thought that you basically just lied to Dean.


	4. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is raining and dark, you are too tired to continue driving time to stop for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you felt like you had to wait forever for this but here is the newest chapter!

The two of you spent another several hours on the road, soon it began to rain and it grew dark as the sun was slipping behind the horizon. “How much farther?” You asked. 

“It will be another couple of hours,” she looked at you worried. 

“We should probably stop for the night then, I don’t think I could handle another minute driving,” you explained your eyes drooping from fatigue.

You found the closest exit that advertised for a motel and pulled off the interstate.

“No, No, and No. I am not staying is some flea invested motel! Please for once let me use my magic and I can get us a fine room in a five-star hotel.” Rowena practically begged. “Please, I ate cheese fries and I changed my clothes, don’t make me stay here.”

You were too tired to argue, “Will your magic cause anyone any harm?”

“No, I promise,” she raised her hand to show her promise. 

You sighed, “Alright,” you drove further into the city until Rowena found a hotel to her liking. 

Pulling up to the doors of the hotel to help Rowena take the bags, you parked the car and began to unload the trunk; you only grabbed your duffle for clothes and your emergency hunting kit however she grabbed every single one of her bags for the one night. When she left the bags on the ground you expected she thought that you were going to carry every single one.

You were debating on whether or not to pick up her bags or leave them there when a man who looked to be in his twenties showed up wearing an ugly marron vest and black pants. “I’ll get those for you,” he smiled taking your bags from your hands and picking up Rowena’s as well. 

You were stretching your arms trying to remove the ache from the heavy luggage when another man wearing similar clothing asked, “Would you like me to park your car or would you prefer to do it yourself?” You watched him eye you up and down obviously judging your appearance and your classic car. 

You handed him the keys and gave a smirk, “Not a scratch,” before following Rowena inside. You looked around the ginormous lobby before locating the redheaded witch. She was talking to the concierge, you saw her sneak a hex bag into his hand. 

Concern for the unsuspecting man coursed through you. Coming up right behind her pressing a small knife into her back you whispered harshly, “You promised no one was going to get hurt.”

“And no one is going to get hurt,” she turned around stiffly facing you a stern smile held on her face. “It’s just a little spell that will make him want to do everything we say with no harm that will come to him,” She whispered through gritted teeth. 

You slipped the knife back in your pocket looking around to make sure no one had noticed the spat the two of you had just finished. 

The man at the desk spoke, “We would love to put you guys in a two bedroom sweet but unfortunately this week we only have a room with one king sized bed available but that shouldn’t be a problem,” he gave a smile. 

The polite smile Rowena had worn disappeared, “Excuse me?”

An audible gulp came from the man, you realized he was scared. To diffuse the situation you spoke up, “Does this room have a couch?”

He didn’t speak and just shook his head up and down. “Well then that will do just fine,” you smiled at the man to calm him and then looked to Rowena, “You will sleep on the bed and I will take the couch, okay?”

“Fine,” she gave him a fake smile before taking the keys to the room. 

The walk to the room and on the elevator would have been quiet if it weren’t for Rowena’s rambling about good customer service. 

“Rowena, they didn’t have a room with two beds just get over it,” you attempted to shut her up. She shut up but turned and gave you a death glare. “What?”

“Yes but now you are stuck sleeping on the couch,” Rowena frowned, “and I promised you a great bed in a great room.” 

You looked at her and if you didn’t know any better you would think she was pouting. “It’s fine really,” you put your hand on her shoulder to console her. You had seen Dean do it numerous times to Castiel but realizing that was probably because they were in love you removed your hand quickly. 

Entering the room you saw your luggage in a neat stack set to the side of the room. You grabbed your bag with the clothes you were to change into after a shower. Normally you would’ve just fallen asleep then and there with how tired you were but you had been stuck in a hot car all day and you smelt horrible, you needed a shower. 

“I’ll be out in a moment, I’m not going to put the chains on you as long as you promise not to run,” you gave her a look that meant business.

“Don’t worry about me dearie, I’m too tired to run tonight,” she smirked while continuing to go through her luggage. 

The hot water felt amazing hitting your back; you had never felt such an amazing water pressure and the shower stall could’ve fit at least five people. You soon realized you had spent more time in the shower than was necessary and you were filled with concern when it dawned on you Rowena had plenty of time to escape. You grabbed your towel and quickly rushed into the main bedroom only to find that Rowena had changed into silk dress pajamas and was curled into the blanket, her back facing you. 

You let out the breath that you had been holding, drying off your body you changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. You usually wore these pajamas when on a hunt due to the fact that you might have to be up at any second and still wanted to be semi dressed. You didn’t understand how Dean and Sam used to sleep in their jeans because that shit was uncomfortable. 

You grabbed the extra blanket and a pillow from the bed that Rowena hadn’t been using then proceeded to make a bed out of the couch. 

When you finally had become comfortable and began to drift into sleep you heard a whisper of your name come from Rowena. “What?” You asked.

There was no reply and you attempted to sleep again when you heard Rowena mumble again, “Y/N.”

“What? You asked a bit louder this time. When you didn’t hear a response you got up and walked over to her. You soon noticed that her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady, she was asleep. She was asleep and murmuring your name. 

You crawled back onto the couch and fell asleep with a smug smile across your face.


	5. Hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more driving and soon you will be at Rowena's hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, since everyone kept wanting an update I thought what would it hurt to post a few days early??? So here it is, I hope you like it.

You were awoken by the bright light filtering through the curtains hitting your sensitive eyes; you opened them reluctantly but used your hand to shield your eyes from the sunshine. Finally sitting up you looked around the room and everything looked to be the same nothing seemed to be out of place. 

You looked to the bed where Rowena had slept, there she still lied, asleep. Her hair askew across the pillows a bit of drool dripping from her lip onto the sheets and her legs were tangled into the blankets. It looked like she just had the most wonderful sleeping experience in her entire life. 

Watching her peacefully sleep a smile graced your lips and you decided to let her sleep while you packed up the luggage. You didn’t dare touch anything that belonged to her because you knew that if you screwed anything up then she was most likely going to let you know about it the rest of the day. 

Reluctantly you gently shook her, “Rowena wake up, it’s time to go.”

Rowena just grumbled pulling the blankets up and above her head. You let out a sigh and wandered if this is how children act when their parents attempt to wake them. “Seriously we have to get going. The sooner we get this done the sooner you are free of us,” you explained but felt an emptiness in your chest at the thought of never seeing the witch again. 

“Fine, I’m up,” Rowena groaned throwing the blanket from her body. She sat up quickly but waited at the edge of the bed for a few minutes before getting up. You watched her grab one of the new outfits you had purchased yesterday and began changing. 

A blush crawled up your face at seeing her bare back, your gaze went down her body and then you quickly turned your back to her to give her privacy even though she was the one who undressed right there in front of you and seemed extremely comfortable with that. 

“It isn’t anything you haven’t seen before,” Rowena said, you looked at her using the reflection of the mirror in the room and saw a smile on her face. 

“That doesn’t mean that I should look when someone is dressing themselves especially someone I hardly know,”

“Did you not like what you saw?” You watched Rowena smirk in the mirror. 

You didn’t want to answer her because you knew the truth that you did indeed like looking at her, but you weren’t going to tell her that instead you said, “Hurry up,” as you walked into the bathroom. 

Looking yourself over in the mirror you were thankful that the red had started to fade. You grabbed all of Rowena’s toiletries and shoved them in her bag not caring if she was going to complain later. 

When you finished and checked everything was out of the bathroom you walked back into the main room to find Rowena dressed in a pair of white skin tight pants and a tight black tank-top. You swallowed making and audible gulp but luckily Rowena either ignored it or didn’t hear. “You ready?” You asked. 

“One minute dear,” Rowena spoke as she applied her lipstick and slipped on her shoes. “Alright, now I am ready.” She made a call to the front desk and someone was on their way up to collect your bags. “You know these clothes are very freeing,” she spoke while lunging around the room. 

“Yes I can see that,” you smiled at her. 

Once the bags had been collected and your car brought around you drove off in the direction of Rowena’s hideout as you had dubbed it, after stopping for a quick breakfast. 

Now that you had been fed, you had slept and were back to your full self you remembered last night and Rowena’s mumbling of your name. 

“So did you sleep well, any pleasant dreams?” You asked cheekily. 

You watched Rowena closely to find any trace of embarrassment. “Yes I slept well,” she smiled avoiding eye contact, “but no dreams that I remembered.”

Her eyes flicked to the right and after years of pretending to be cops to interrogate someone you could now tell when someone was lying easily.

You ignored her lie but were curious as to why she lied; she didn’t seem like the type to hide something so silly when she was willing to be naked in front of you. 

There was about seventeen minutes of awkward silence; you knew this because you counted. Finally unable to handle it anymore you asked, “Why have you been around so long?”

“I use a spell that keeps me young,” Rowena looked at you as a matter of fact.

“No, I didn’t ask how you kept yourself alive for so long I asked you why you did it,” you glanced over her way to see her face in complete confusion. 

“I’m not sure,” she answered honestly. 

“I mean it has to be lonely traveling alone, hiding from hunters, and living on whatever you can after being kicked out of the coven,” you explained your question further hoping that would help her with a response. 

“It does get depressing very easily, I mean I don’t have anyone and that is complete shit,” Rowena frowned folding her arms into her chest. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to upset you,” you felt sympathy for her. 

“It is fine, I guess I just never really thought about it like that but I’ve also never really cared about anything except power, success, and surviving.”

The look on her face was very giving and you couldn’t help but ask, “Has that changed?”

She looked over at you and gave a faint smile, “Possibly.” 

You didn’t have a comment to add so you just did your best to hide a smile and the feelings that were bubbling up in your chest. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when Rowena spoke, “You are going to want to turn down here.” You made the turn and then followed her several more directions until you ended up in an abandoned district. 

“Your hideout is in an abandoned warehouse?” You asked as you pulled into the open lot of a rundown building. 

“Is there a problem with that?” Rowena gave you a shitty look.

You couldn’t help but smirk, “No, I guess not, I just figured something a bit classier coming from you.”

“Shut up,” she retorted. 

You grabbed the hunting bags and the items Rowena needed for the spell. “Once we get done here we will look for a motel nearby to sleep at.”

“There will be no need for that,” She answered in full confidence. 

“Well unless there are rooms with beds and a bathroom I don’t think this will be the best place to crash at.”

“You’ll see,” Rowena smiled. 

After grabbing several of the bags and doing your best to get it all in in less than three trips you walked into the neglected building to find the interior was much different than the exterior. It was covered in cloths and there were several rooms turned into makeshift bedrooms. Each room had its own bathroom and there was a full kitchen and sitting room. 

“What is this?” You asked in amazement.

“Well with some magic I turned the outside into something undesirable so no one would look for me here but inside is full luxury,” Rowena answered. 

“Alright, well let’s get started,” you sat the bags on the ground. It was time to bring Castiel back to Dean even if it was going to take a while.


	6. Practice Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little further after practicing a simple spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it.

After settling into one of the rooms you dug in your bag to find your phone, it was probably a good idea to give Dean a call to update him. 

You soon realized that your phone had been turned off and you held down the button to turn it back on, when the screen lit up about fifteen messages popped up and twenty missed calls. A few of the calls were from Crowley but most of them were from Sam and Dean. You didn’t bother reading the messages and just called Dean. 

Dean picked up yelling, “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU!”

“Dean calm down please, I didn’t realize that my phone has been off since the other day,” you spoke a bit more calmly than Dean had but were still in a panic due to Dean’s tone.

When Dean didn’t respond you continued, “We made it to the base and we are fine, I promise. Rowena says that we are going to practice a safe spell later to see if my energy or something works with her so she can channel some of my energy for the spell for Castiel.”

“What spell? Sam wants to make sure she isn’t going to pull the same shit she did with Lucifer.” Dean’s voice turned to concern. 

“Hold on let me get her,” You spoke into the phone. “Rowena,” you called from the room, “come here please.”

“Yes,” she said while she peeked her head around the door. 

“Sam wants to know what the spell is we are going to practice that way we can make sure that you aren’t going to attempt to kill me.”

Rowena just rolled her eyes but grabbed the phone from your hand; she seemed to have a habit of that. “I’m not trying to kill your sister I’ve become too fond of her for that.” 

You felt the butterflies in your stomach acting up and did your best not to show any sign of your feelings. You weren’t actually sure about your feelings for the witch but you knew it was something your brothers were not going to be happy about it.

“Your brother wants to talk to you,” Rowena said handing back your phone. 

“Y/N is everything all right between the two of you?” You could almost hear the smirk in Sam’s voice. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” you lied terribly. 

“Alright well for some reason I don’t feel like you are in too much danger,” Sam’s tone suggested something entirely different. 

“Well we are going to go do that practice spell for the energy test and I’ll call you in about fifteen minutes when it is done to let you know that I am fine,” you tried to change the subject. 

“Oh I’m sure your energies will work together just fine,” Sam laughed. 

“I’m hanging up now,” you said sternly before ending the call. 

You put the phone on the charger because the battery was getting dangerously low and you didn’t want a repeat of a Dean freak-out. After the telltale beep of the phone you went to find Rowena to practice the spell. 

“You ready,” Rowena asked not even turning around to face you just looking over the table at the needed ingredients. 

“Ready as I will ever be,” you sighed. 

“Alright well stand here next to me,” she demanded. 

When you were placed side by side next to Rowena she held out her hand and you looked at her as if she was crazy. “Just hold onto my hands and whatever you do don’t say anything, I am just trying to channel your extra energy to see if it will work.” 

You reached out cautiously and grabbed her extended hands; you felt a shock and looked into her eyes to see if she felt it too, she just gave a slight smile. 

“Now close your eyes and just keep your mind open,” she asked more politely this time. 

You closed your eyes and it only intensified the electricity coursing through your body as you felt Rowena take a few steps closer to where your hands weren’t outstretched holding hands but they were now lax down closer to your thighs. 

You opened one of your eyes to take a quick peek at her but she just smiled and repeated, “Close your eyes.”

Finally you let your mind go and relaxed that is when Rowena started chanting something in Latin, you weren’t as well versed in Latin as your older brother Sam but you got the gist of it as a protection spell.

As the spell went on the electricity coursed further into your body to where you were warm and pleasant and a little turned on. You heard Rowena let out a slip of a moan but did your best to ignore it even if you felt yourself want to look at her. 

When she stopped chanting you opened your eyes to look at her, your body still felt as if it was on fire. You watched her slowly open her eyes and when you caught each other’s gaze, you weren’t sure exactly what happened, but she pushed her lips onto yours and you wrapped your arms around her lithe waist. 

The kissing became more intense when you probed her mouth with your tongue and she opened to let you in. There was a fight for dominance and you won. You finally pulled apart for air but let out a small chuckle and the two of you were back at it again. This time she started to unbutton your jeans and you began to slip her top off breaking apart the kiss only long enough to get it over her head. 

“Bedroom,” you whispered breathlessly, picking her up, she wrapped her legs around your waist her lips sucking at your neck. 

When you made it into your room, since you were in charge and made the decision, you laid her down onto the bed crawling on top of her. You kissed your way up starting at her bellybutton and working your way to her neck and then her mouth, nipping at her lips. 

Your stood up to remove your pants and then went back to work removing hers slipping off the tight material. You kissed your way back down and spread her legs apart; she let out another moan as you rubbed her through the material of her panties. Her moans were covering the sound of your phone ringing. 

You cupped her breast as you mouthed between the openings of her legs your saliva causing her panties to form a dark wet spot you were sure that wasn’t the only reason for the wetness and you gave a smug smirk. 

Unfortunately the constant ringing of your phone was ruining the mood and you swiped right to accept the call mumbling to Rowena that if you didn’t answer they were just going to get worried she let out a groan but you answered the call anyways. 

“Hey everything went fine we are alive everything worked I’ll call you later tonight,” you rushed and went to hang up. 

“WAIT,” Dean shouted. 

“What?” You groaned in annoyance as Rowena had been sucking on your neck. 

“Why are you so breathless?” Dean asked. 

“Magic takes a lot out of you and anyways gotta go,” you hung up the phone without waiting for a response, turning if off to make sure there were no more interruptions. 

Rowena and you continued your previous activities.


	7. Saving Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter guys I really hope you like it!!!

You felt a dip in the bed causing you to stir and you lazily watched Rowena slip on some clothes and walk out of the room, probably into the kitchen. You stayed there under the covers aware of your nakedness and the events that had transpired last night. You were feeling guilty for breaking your promise to Sam and Dean but you knew you would do it all over again. 

You considered falling back asleep but shot out of bed when you heard a crash of glass and a muffled scream. Quickly slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt you grabbed your gun and rushed out to see Randall holding onto Rowena one hand holding back her arms and the other covering her mouth, Johnny was helping him slip cuffs onto her, based off the engravings on the chains it was going to keep her from using magic. 

You came into the room with your gun raised but knew you didn’t have a clear shot. Randal spoke, “You fire your weapon and I’m going to fire a bullet into this monster’s brain, so DROP IT!” You turned on the safety and dropped the gun to the ground your heart racing. You felt Johnny come up behind you and hit your head, after that everything was black. 

When you had awoken you found yourself tied and cuffed to a chair, you looked around and you didn’t see Rowena, fear raced through you as you thought the worst. You felt groggy and you still weren’t seeing straight but the adrenaline that was surging through you had you figuring out how to escape from the ropes. 

Discovering that it was useless you had been tied up by hunters that had been in this life probably just as long as you had, they actually knew what they were doing. You heard a scream come from a separate room and you recognized it as Rowena, you let out an angry scream filled with hopelessness as you heard another scream of pain come from the next room.

When you felt the tears rolling down your face you heard a bang and the door slammed open, in walked Randall holding Rowena up by her long red hair. “Alright bitch you are going to do this spell to bring back Johnny’s wife, Susan.”

“I told you I can’t,” Rowena gritted out. 

He threw her onto the floor and towered over her, spitting in her face. “You are going to do this spell and if you don’t we will just kill you.”

“You don’t understand bringing back someone from the dead requires me to sacrifice something I love and if you haven’t noticed I don’t love anything.” Rowena seemed panicked. 

You let out a laugh at the irony. “What’s so funny slut?”

“She only cared about one thing and it’s already dead,” your laughter became manic because it was just too funny, the one thing that saved Dean was probably the only thing that was going to save the two of you. 

“Actually we have been watching you for the past few days and we know for a fact there is something else that you love,” Johnny grinned wickedly between the two of you. 

“You must be insane,” you scoffed, finally realizing what Johnny had been implying. “You think she loves me?” 

“We know that she loves you,” Randall answered matter-of-factly. 

You looked over to Rowena and the scared look she had on her face told you that your captures were correct. “No?” You whispered in disbelief. 

Knowing that you were now screwed because no matter if Rowena did help them or didn’t help them, you were going to be dead; you had to change your tactics. “What happens when Sam and Dean find out that you killed their sister and their only hope to get the angel Castiel back?” 

“I think we can handle them,” Randall smirked. 

“You are going to take on Sam and Dean Winchester, not to mention Crowley the King of Hell and Rowena’s son?”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Johnny spoke, finally you had gotten through to them. They knew they were screwed but you also knew they were attempting to bring back Johnny’s wife and when you loved someone enough you would do anything, no matter how stupid it maybe to bring them back. 

Johnny and Randall walked over to Rowena picking her up off the ground, “Now do the spell,” they again slapped her across the face. 

“No,” she spat the blood dripping from her mouth at them. 

They slapped her again hard enough to knock her to the ground and you felt helpless just screaming and thrashing in your chair. 

“DO IT,” Johnny screamed at her.

“No,” she said loudly again. 

Johnny picked up his gun and pointed it at Rowena’s head looking at me, “Make her do it or we blow her brains out.”

Just then a gunshot rang out and you screamed, shutting your eyes, not wanting to see what had just happened. Then you felt someone at your side, “Y/N, open your eyes,” the voice sounding so much like Dean’s. 

Slowly opening your eyes you saw the scene laid out in front of you, Dean was untying your hands, Sam was helping Rowena up, and Crowley had Randall pinned up against the wall using his demonic powers. 

When you were finally free of the binds you raced over to Rowena to check her wounds looking over the quickly forming bruises and the cut lip. 

“What were you trying to do?” Crowley interrogated Randall. 

“We were trying to bring back Stacy, Johnny’s wife,” Randall cowered. 

“You need a witch to kill someone they care about for a spell like that nimrod,” Crowley laughed at him. 

“We know,” Randall spoke. 

“Rowena doesn’t love anyone or anything,” Crowley explained but then looked over at Rowena and then at you. You quickly looked away focusing on anything but the conversation Crowley was having. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sam looked at you. 

“Of course they did,” Dean added. 

“I’m not calling you mommy,” Crowley scowled at you. 

Randall spoke again, “I’m going to hunt you all down like the dogs you are.”

“Wonderful,” Crowley spoke sarcastically before twisting his wrist making Randall’s neck snap. 

“How did you find us?” You asked trying to get the subject off of anything besides the relationship that had formed between you and the witch. 

“The dumbasses grabbed your phone,” Dean tossed it your way.

“We turned on your tracking service before you left just in case we needed to find you.” Sam added. 

“When you didn’t call us back after your tryst with my mother,” Crowley said causing you to blush. 

“How did you know about-.”

“You didn’t hang up your phone properly the other night, we heard a lot.” Dean said with a look of disgust on his face. 

“Oh,” the only thing you could think of saying. 

“Are you two going to stay…an item?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Rowena finally spoke on the subject grabbing ahold of your hand and holding onto it tightly. 

“Great,” Dean grumbled but you knew they were going to get over it. 

Everyone piled into the car and you gave directions back to the warehouse where you were going to perform the spell for Castiel, Rowena leaned her head on your shoulder and fell asleep for the rest of the ride.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few months since getting together with Rowena and your brothers are still having a hard time with it. Filled with smut

You hadn’t even touched Rowena in a week thanks to Dean and it was driving you nuts. Every single time you looked to be touching at all Dean would give a loud cough letting you know he was uncomfortable. Didn’t matter to him that when you finally got Castiel back and feelings were discussed that they hadn’t kept their hands off each other, it was bullshit and everyone knew it, in the mean time you had the entire bunker to yourself when they had left for the hunt just minutes earlier. 

You picked up your phone and shot a text to Rowena.

-Not to sound cliché but my brothers aren’t home and I think you should come over. 

Not two minutes later and there was a knock on the bunker door. 

“I can’t believe they still have this place warded against me. It’s just plain rude.” Rowena spoke. 

“Well hello to you too,” you laughed stepping aside to let her in. 

“Hi,” she smiled before continuing her rant, “Y/N we have been together for three months and they know about us so why are we still sneaking around like a bunch of teenagers?”

“Probably because I’m dating the most horrible witch in existence,” you mumbled.

“Sorry what was that?” 

“Nothing sweetheart, would you like a nice big glass of wine?”

“Yes,” she answered sweetly. 

Instead of heading to the kitchen you just continued staring at her.

“What?”

“You are so beautiful,” you whispered wrapping your arm around her lower waist and pulling her close. Your lips barely touching hers. 

“Then kiss me like you mean it,” she whispered back. 

So you did, pulling her flush against yourself, lips crushing into hers and hands everywhere. 

The two of you needed more than just this heated kiss, you needed to touch her and feel her and be a part of her. Your hands slipped over her shoulders brushing her coat off and onto the ground. Rowena slipped her hands under your shirt before pulling it off completely. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” you murmured into her ear. 

“I love you,” she whispered back. 

The two of you were slowly making your way to your bedroom, clothes slipping off one by one until she was standing in front of your bed, the both of you only in your panties. 

You gently pushed her back, she fell and bounced on the bed, her breasts bouncing with her and you knew if you didn’t stop now then there was no stopping. 

“Row, if you want to stop please say so.”

“Please don’t stop,” she groaned as you climbed on top of her.

Slowly you took a nipple into your mouth sucking lightly, Rowena groaned again and you wanted more delicious noises to escape her perfect pink lips so you rolled the one in your mouth between your teeth and pinched the left one. 

“Y/N, please,” she begged. 

This wasn’t the first time you and Rowena had been intimate and you knew exactly what she was begging for and so you slipped your hand down her breast, rubbing across her lithe stomach and rested your palm right above her wet heat, lightly rubbing her through her panties. 

“I love how wet you are for me,” you whispered, she groaned, another thing Rowena loved was dirty talk and you loved watching the most powerful witch coming undone by your words. 

Rowena pulled you to her, her lips crushing yours before she threw her head back when you slipped your fingers into her panties and rubbed your fingers in her folds. 

“Do you want more?” You asked. 

“Yes,” she moaned loudly. 

“Then say it,” you smirked, loving the control you had. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she smirked, knowing that her cursing was a huge turn on for you. 

Not wanting to disappoint you slipped two fingers inside her and watched as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Two fingers in and out in and out as your rubbed your thumb against her clit. You could tell she was close since she was getting louder and couldn’t keep herself from thrusting back on your fingers. 

“Y/N,” she kept whispering your name, like it was her own personal prayer. 

Finally, Rowena came and you couldn’t help but smirk at knowing that you were the only person capable of making her feel like this, she was all yours and you were completely hers. 

When Rowena had finally caught her breath she quickly sat up making you fall beside her, quickly taking advantage of the situation she straddled you pinning your arms above your head before she slid her arms down stopping only to massage your breasts before continuing, you could already feel yourself leaking. 

Rowena then slid off you completely opening your legs to get a better view and used her thumbs to open you up admiring how wet you were for her. Rowena then leaned down and licked your clit quickly making you let out a loud moan. Happy with your response she opened her mouth completely sucking your clit before fucking you open with her pink little tongue. She went back and forth fucking you were her tongue while using her fingers to massage your clit and then sucking on you while her fingers delved deeper inside you. 

You felt the heat building up inside you and without warning came into her mouth, screaming out her name. 

Instantly she was lying beside you sliding her hand into yours, fingers intertwining. You rolled closer to her, your sweaty body rubbing up against hers as you kissed her lazily, too content to notice that Dean, Sam, and Cas had made it back to the bunker early until it was too late and there was a loud bang on the door. 

“Y/N! Make yourself decent, the both of you and come out here we need to have a talk.!” Dean shouted after pounding hard on your bedroom door. 

You rolled your eyes and kissed Rowena one last time before finding some suitable clothing since the two of you had left most of your clothes throughout the bunker on the way to your bedroom. 

After the two of you were dressed and as presentable as possible you both went out to face the firing squad. 

“What have we told you about having sex?” Dean asked. 

“Always use protection,” you answered matter-of-factly. 

“No, well I mean yes but that isn’t what I meant.” 

“Don’t have sex while everyone is in the house?” You questioned the answer but stated it non-the-less. 

“Yes,” Dean answered. 

“Why?” You asked preparing yourself for this argument. 

“Because no one wants to hear it,” Sam chipped in. 

“Well none of you were supposed to be here tonight and Dean,” you faced your eldest brother, “You and Cas have sex in the bunker, trust me, everyone hears that.”

Cas instantly blushed and Dean was speechless for a moment before continuing, “That’s different.”

“How so?” Rowena chimed in. “It can’t be because your both boys because we are both girls so you don’t have to worry about any wee children running about.” Rowena took a breath and then continued you could tell she was getting mad, her face almost matched her hair. “Could it be because I’m not one of the good monsters?”

This time Dean nor Sam had an answer and you knew Rowena was right, it was because she was a witch and now you were full on pissed. 

“Well that seems awful bigoted and hypocritical of you two. I mean Sam was soulless for a while and tried to kill Uncle Bobby and then Dean you were a demon and not to mention had the mark and you tried to kill Cas and Sam so I don’t really think either of you has room to talk about what I should and shouldn’t be doing with a witch that may have tried to harm us a few times but otherwise has been nothing but helpful.” You could see Rowena swell with pride that you were defending her. “I love her and the two of you are just going to have to get over it otherwise you can fuck off.”

Rowena grabbed tightly onto your hand and gave Dean and Sam a smirk before whispering in your ear, “That was incredibly hot can we go back to your room?”

You didn’t even answer before walking hand and hand back to your room leaving the three boys in your life stating dumbfounded and left to think about what assholes they have been.


End file.
